


【光爱梅】电话亭里能捡到喝醉的总裁吗？

by Violadian98



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violadian98/pseuds/Violadian98
Summary: 大学生光钓到总裁爱梅特一起睡觉的故事，虽然一开始只是一起睡觉，不过睡久了容易产生感情，尤其是在一些催化剂的作用下（稍有修稿，写了后续x）
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 光/爱梅
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【光爱梅】电话亭里能捡到喝醉的总裁吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 光x爱梅特 R18警告  
> 含有醉酒迷奸情节，稍有过激，失禁，观看注意

“您好，请问您是总裁的情人吗？”

从睡梦中被惊醒的光接到这么个电话骤然噎住，半晌才结结巴巴地问道：  
“……什、什么总裁？呃，你是说…爱梅特赛尔克？”

对面似乎也愣了一下，但依然保持了良好的职业素养，光猜测他应该是秘书之类的人物，他平静地说道：  
“总裁的手机里只记录了您的号码。他在晚宴后已经两小时没有移动迹象了，根据手机定位在……麻烦您去接一下人。”

草，那家伙是总裁啊？

这是光睡迷糊了的脑子里第一反应，然后才迅速反应过来从床上一跃而起，拿起旅馆床头柜上的圆珠笔在小得可怜的便签上记下了地址。期间他瞟了眼在黑暗中莹莹发光的时钟，显示凌晨一点四十五。  
他在睡着前依稀记得是十二点左右。  
光再次飞扑上床从枕头下摸出自己的手机查看，没有收到任何他发的短信这件事反而让他更加心焦起来——总结下来，那家伙其实已经断了联系将近俩小时。  
火急火燎地套了衣服和外套后，光拿起车钥匙等零碎物件塞满身上的口袋，带着一身丁零当啷的声响冲去了车库，开上自己的小雪佛兰冲进夜色之中。  
坐标的位置不太远，毕竟当时爱梅特提前订的套房就离晚宴的酒店挺近，不出意外的话他会联系光去接他，但是直到睡着光都没接到他电话。

‘希望这家伙别出什么意外。’

——————————  
光和爱梅特赛尔克的结识说长不长，说短倒也有一年半载的时间了。  
他鬼迷心窍地接受了朋友的邀请在某神秘网站挂了自己的联系方式，据说被上面的有钱人看中带走简直就是一夜暴富，穷得叮当响还得打工赚学费的光抱着试试看的想法，随便拍了张照片挂了上去，没想到不到一周就被人打了电话。他接到电话的时候都已经忘了这件事了，结果那头的人用快冻死人的声音问他到底干不干，他手一抖往店长要的咖啡里加了四块方糖，点了点头说干。  
因为他给的实在太多了。  
光挨了一顿店长的臭骂并扣了半个月工资之后抱着头苦笑。

酒店的套房是对方订的，提前了半小时把自己洗干净的光在前台颤颤巍巍取了钥匙，在电梯里盯着后面的半身镜发了半天的呆，才发现楼层数没动，手忙脚乱翻出电子卡按在电梯的认证系统上，“滴”地一声电梯运行把这个心乱如麻的青年推向刑场。  
出于礼貌和以防万一光在开门前敲了敲门，里面传来一声“请进”再次让他打了个哆嗦，小声说着“打扰了”把自己送了进去。穿着黑色浴巾衣的男人靠在沙发看报纸，布料考究的正装挂在身旁的衣架上，眼神落在光的身上带着毫不掩饰的挑剔，浑身上下充满了一种特殊的高傲感。他抬眼看着拘谨的光，仔细打量一番后点了点头，发出一声不知是嘲讽还是单纯的笑：  
“倒是没虚报身材，过来，傻站在门口做什么？”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
光深吸了口气给自己点勇气走了过去，索性大了胆子抬头打量那个人：棕色短发挑染了一缕银白，末端还滴着水想必是刚沐浴过不久，带着抹湿气的金色眼眸同样在打量着他，肤色苍白显得略有疲态。  
“洗过澡吗？”  
那人合上手中的报纸搁置在桌上，坐直了身体向他招手示意他过去，于是光点了点头走了过去，任由那人在他身上掐来摸去还捏了把肌肉，最后那人点了点头，  
“不错，去躺着吧。”  
“呃，我该怎么称呼您？那个，我叫光。”  
“你该不会说的是你真名吧，算了……叫我爱梅特赛尔克就行。”  
被爱梅特皱着眉头打量得有些发毛，光打了个哆嗦但还是乖乖爬到了那个松软洁白的床上，伸手摸上扣子一颗颗解开，顺便给自己做点思想准备。身后的床榻凹陷了下去，那人似乎还给他后腰不痛不痒地来了一脚：  
“脱个衣服磨叽什么呢？记得戴套，在第二个抽屉里。”  
光又是点了点头“嗯”了一声，麻溜中带着自暴自弃地把衣服裤子全甩去了地上，拉开抽屉随便拿了一个之后猛地意识到了什么：  
“你要在下面？”  
“嗯，怎么？不会？”  
“……有点意外。”  
身后的人哼笑了一声，光闻言倒是些许放松了下来，抬腿踢上抽屉后先把小方片甩在了床头柜上，借着床的弹性翻身过去把自己撑在了他身上认真凝视着他的眼眸，  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
“嗯？随你，但不准留痕迹。”  
他闻言略微睁大了眼睛显得很惊讶，然后半阖上眼睛仰起了头，光低头轻轻吻住了他丰盈的嘴唇，贴合之处还散发着沐浴后的高热与潮湿，几次舔吻和吮吸后光彻底放下了自己的羞耻心，舌尖试探地提问他的牙关，而爱梅特哼笑着松开牙关接住并解答了问题，用舌头迎合上了挑逗，并抬起手臂环上光的脖颈。  
“吻技勉强马马虎虎吧。”  
嘴唇分开后他嘟囔了一声，光看着他脸色和嘴唇都泛起明亮的潮红，舌尖勾起银丝舔过嘴角咽下，莫名感受到自己下身反应不错，他本来还以为会对男人硬不起来。见光发愣，爱梅特不满地抬起膝盖给了他小腹一下，光连忙回神继续吻上他的唇角再滑向着他的下颚，描摹着他的脸颊轮廓向下吻到喉结上，把他颈窝和锁骨都吻地湿漉漉的。当然，光的手也没闲着，小心翼翼收拢手指挤压着他的胸前，揉捏起他很快挺翘起来的乳尖。对方察觉到他的动作，拽了把光的发尾企图提醒他不准留下痕迹，于是光转移了目标下移含住了他的乳珠，他身体一颤下身不由自主地抬了起来往光身上蹭，光意识到了他这处敏感得特殊，变本加厉地吮吸啃咬起他胸口硬起的两点，使他忍不住发出呜咽绷紧起腰腹。  
“唔，别舔……”  
光用舌尖抵着他的乳粒细细舔弄，充血的尖端已经只要用牙一碰就能让他整个人都微微发颤起来了。于是光起了些玩心，故意在吮吸时发出响亮的水声，并在玩弄他胸口的间隙抓住他身体放松的机会，抓住他腿间的性器搓揉抚弄起来。光已经察觉到了他的呼吸节奏开始变得混乱，被他用手掌包裹把玩的性器开始逐渐发硬，顶端吐出的清液磨蹭在他的小腹和自己的手掌上。大约是觉得自己的身体太过敏感，也可能是讨厌这种身体不受自己掌控的感觉，身下的人挣扎着动了动身体，像是要说点什么。但光眼疾嘴快地堵了上去，将他从唇缝间露出的几声反抗的言语全部堵成了呜咽声，他只得狠狠地瞪了光一眼，拉起光的手往他自己身后探去，触到的穴口明显已经动了情，分泌出不少液体打湿了入口的软肉，主动地将手指往里吸。  
‘哇，这人好色了……’  
从未见过这种情况的光努力克制住面上惊叹的表情，但似乎还是暴露了蛛丝马迹导致又挨了一脚，他索性用膝盖强行别开了对方的双腿，舔湿了食指后径直将手指推了进去。  
“你……！不会做就给我滚下去。”  
良好的教育让爱梅特没有当场骂人，但他的眼神已经让光读出了意思。像是被异物感和摩擦的疼痛刺激到似得，他倒吸了一口冷气弓起腰抗拒地打算把人踹下去，光连忙抽出手指不敢再继续动作，抱着人又亲又摸地哄了好一会儿才没被一脚踢下床，他算是认识到了这位有钱人并不是什么脾气好的主，即便身体熟练地像是已经习惯性爱了一样，想要和他调情或者玩些什么大概不是什么容易的事情。而且自己确实过分了点，光瞄了一眼自己的指甲心里有些发怵，希望自己那一下没弄伤他，倒贴医药费恐怕得不偿失。  
虽然不太情愿，但光还是乐意退一步让给钱的床伴舒服些，毕竟刚刚冒进是自己的过错，光张嘴将他半勃起的性器吞进口中吞吐起来。或许是因为床上这位平时就很注意卫生，以及他的食谱缘故，吞入口中的性器没有光想象中那么他反胃，只有很淡的体液腥味和沐浴露的柑橘气味。  
‘作为下位来说这尺寸也太大了吧！’  
光有点笨拙地含着顶端——他在此之前没有这样的经验，能用的技巧全是临时看片学的，但现在都被顶到喉咙口了，也只能硬着头皮往下咽。他捧着先是舔舐吸吮顶端，然后用手撸动吞下柱身再含住饱涨的囊袋，最后光深吸了口气将其吞到了咽喉深处，忍着呕吐感任由肌肉的收缩将其挤压，果不其然总算是听见了床上那人无法抑制的呻吟，于是他变本加厉地用尽本事抚慰摩擦他那根挺硬的性器，使得那人身上很快渗出汗水，腰部拱起连着腿一起颤抖个不停，反手紧紧揪住床单抬手盖住自己的脸，光也就满足地松了口气使劲嘬了一口，让那根玩意将微凉的白浊射在了他嘴里。他扭头看着床上张着嘴喘息的人，那人正用手臂遮挡住自己的表情，汗湿的发贴在脸上，皮肤和没能遮挡的面颊都泛着诱人的潮红，光鬼使神差地就把嘴里的浊液咕噜一声咽了下去，回神才咂了下嘴感觉泛苦。  
持久而断续的喘息回荡在整个房间里，光愣了会儿神，后知后觉想起来那个被他刚刚扔在床头上的包装，顺着锯齿撕开后一股子甜腻的香精味飘散了出来，冲得光把眉毛拧成了一个疙瘩，等他把那黏糊糊的套儿服服帖帖整在自己硬起的性器上之后，他猛地意识到这房间里急促的喘息声只剩自己一个的了，扭头望向床上那人却发现他姿势都没变、呼吸平稳地……睡着了。

睡、着、了。

啊这？

光目瞪口呆还差点就萎了，他试探性地凑过去扒拉开床上的爱梅特挡着面部的手臂，惊愕地发现他居然真的紧锁着眉头，但鼻息平稳地睡熟了。

这……怎么办？继续把人给办了？

光抬起手开始挠自己的后脑勺，左思右想还是决定自己去冲个冷水澡解决一下，万一把这位脾气看上去就不太好的金主给睡奸了，恐怕自己得吃不了兜着走附带个监狱度假豪华套餐。

罢了罢了。

光苦笑着俯身在爱梅特唇上轻轻吻了一下，直起身来蹑手蹑脚地爬去浴室，草草解决了自己精神百倍的欲望后爬回床上，摸出手机定了个早六的振动闹钟，伸手关了床头灯躺下。黑暗中光瞪着眼睛凝视天花板的消防设备红光闪闪，浑身僵硬地不知道是贴着人睡还是抱着人，然而爱梅特极其熟练地顺着热气往他怀里钻，最后他都不记得自己是怎么失去意识的，等他被闹钟叫醒的时候已经是第二天早晨。睡得迷迷糊糊的光伸手枕头下面掏手机关掉闹钟，手臂一动戳到了怀里窝着的人，懵懵地盯着爱梅特的脸看了好几分钟才平复了被吓得活蹦乱跳的心脏，回忆起来昨晚是被人买来陪睡……嗯，真的就是纯洁地陪着睡觉的，前戏不算。  
光打了个哈欠瞅了眼身边还在熟睡的爱梅特，小心翼翼地把他从怀里扒拉出去，给他盖好被子之后窸窸窣窣摸黑穿好自己的衣服，将房卡放在桌上之后晃晃悠悠向外走去，盘算着应该能去蹭个旅馆的早餐再走，错过了背后黑暗中爱梅特清醒地看着他的金色眼眸。

不愧是高级旅馆，早餐真好吃。

光开开心心地蹭了顿早餐后回了大学宿舍，完全没想起来自己没拿钱这件事，直到晚上再接到爱梅特的电话他才猛地想起来这一茬，抖抖索索地硬着头皮提了一句。另一头的爱梅特自然是冷嘲热讽了几句，把光骂得脸皮发烫支支吾吾地说不出话，在他以为自己要被白嫖了的时候却又听见那头的人约他下周末。

“两次钱一起给。”

电话里爱梅特的声音听不出有什么情绪起伏，但应该没有光所预想的责问或者生气，光吞了吞唾沫应下了邀约，突发奇想地挂电话前给人道了声晚安。  
那头的人愣了一下，但出乎光意料地没有直接挂电话，语气能听出他心情似乎突然好了起来，甚至带了点无奈的笑意，对此光毫不怀疑是嘲笑：

“晚安。”

然后他们就成了固定的……睡友。  
嗯，不是炮友。  
因为爱梅特赛尔克这位工作狂魔，几乎没有一次让自己的睡意撑过前戏时间。  
最离谱的一次是他俩一起洗澡，这位金主事先还说了可以在浴室来一发，光对此嗤之以鼻地和他打赌他绝对会睡着。预料之中，就光回头拿了个洗发水的时间，那人就闭着眼睛滑进了浴缸里冒出一串水泡儿，吓得光手忙脚乱赶紧把人捞起来擦干扔床上一气呵成，成功避免发生浴缸溺死案件。  
就这么睡了好几次之后，爱梅特也认了，他索性把光的周五和周六也给包下了，单纯就一个电话叫人来给他抱着睡觉，根据他的话说，抱着光让他的睡眠质量翻倍。久而久之两人都熟悉了不少，短信交流之后光就早早地在旅馆待命，顺便还能给这位天天黑着眼圈的社畜准备顿晚餐。若是遇到他加班，光就自己先吃完然后开着攒钱买的小车去他公司楼下等着，把人接去旅馆后听他边抱怨边把他做的东西吃个干净。虽然回回都没有真的打炮，只是让爱梅特抱着舒舒服服睡一觉而已，但其实每次他给的钱都不少，这反而让光拿钱拿得内心不安，试探着和爱梅特提了一嘴之后，被他翻了个白眼用报纸卷抽在脑壳上。

“我不差这点钱。”  
好吧，光裸着上身把爱梅特搂进怀里，听着他呼吸声逐渐平稳自己也闭上眼睛酝酿睡意，这样也挺好。

今天的爱梅特赛尔克似乎换了一种香水，前调光总是没有什么机会闻到，不过一直以来中后调都是那种茉莉、百里香之类的绿叶馥奇香调，涌而出的绿色气息像被暴风雨洗礼过的百合凋零在潮湿晦涩的土壤上。不过现在的味道完全不一样，光侧过头拱在他颈侧嗅来嗅去，温和的麝香缠绕着清甜的葡萄像是薄皮下的汁水爆开，再往后有细碎的绿茶抚平思绪。  
不那么适合他，但用在他身上也没有太大的违和感。  
光摇了摇头没再去想这个，伸手打算去把床头灯给关上，不慎把桌面上一个小绒布袋碰了下去，所幸里面装的不是什么脆弱物件，而且毛茸茸的地毯接住了它。光长长地松了口气，蹭到床边伸手把那个袋子从地上提起来，没想到里头细小的银链子唰地滑了出来，光吓得一通手忙脚乱，紧张地提起链子确定挂坠没滑落，定睛仔细观察了几眼突然捏着链子的手一僵。看似普通的细银链下头坠着颗形状奇特的紫水晶，几乎看不出任何使用过的细微痕迹，但仔细看还是能发现是被仔细保存着。紫水晶正面刻画着似乎是个星座，光迟钝的脑子思索半天猜测或许是双子座。晃晃悠悠地转过来水晶的背面，刻着几个字母，光在心底悄声将它们念了出来：  
HADES……哈迪斯。  
一般来说这种刻字的项链代表什么含义，光再怎么傻也心底敞亮。他沉默良久，把这串项链轻柔地重新装进袋子抽紧，放在床头柜上。  
他小心翼翼地掀起被子一角让自己钻出来，起身走出厕所拧开水龙头洗了把脸。起身时他对着镜子注视自己水淋淋的面孔，闭眼回想起无意间在爱梅特赛尔克钱包里看见的那张合影，里头和自己长得很像的那个人胸口挂着个橙色的水晶。  
那水晶背后想必刻着另一个人的名字，也刻在爱梅特赛尔克的心脏上。  
良久，他睁开眼睛看着镜子里的人，自嘲地摇摇头拎起毛巾擦了脸，晃晃悠悠地走回床上躺进去。床头柜上爱梅特赛尔克的手机屏突然亮起，光扫了一眼，是条生日祝福。他扭头看了眼时间，正巧是半夜零点。  
光无声地呼了口气，层层叠叠堆积起来的心理城墙瞬间就悄无声息地崩塌了，他关了灯爬上床，舌根弥漫起难以言喻的麻。  
爱梅特赛尔克离了人之后睡得不太稳，含含糊糊不知道在抱怨着什么，从床边滚过来扒拉着钻进光热乎乎的怀里，然后就又没了动静。光瞪着眼睛看着天花板，再扭头盯着黑暗中的爱梅特赛尔克，一点点放松肌肉，竭力不让交织成擂鼓的心脏吵到睡着的人。  
他过了很久才抬起手，摸了摸爱梅特赛尔克睡得乱糟糟的头发，轻轻地在他额头上啄了一小口。  
“生日快乐，哈迪斯。”  
晚上给他买个蛋糕吧。光想着。

爱梅特赛尔克是个假名的事情光是知道的，他也不是没有好奇过这人为什么有这么个又长又奇特的假名，更何况总是爱梅特订了房再通知他过去，光从来都不清楚他是干什么的，在哪里工作。一时起意打听过旅馆的价格，贵得让他咋舌。  
有钱人啊……那么有钱怎么忙成这副社畜模样。  
光感慨着，怅然若失地叹了口气，抬头瞄一眼公用厨房白墙上的大钟指针，距离爱梅特赛尔克正常的下班时间大约还有一个小时，猜测着那人的口味买的蛋糕已经在餐桌上待机，而锅里冒出的香气混合着袅袅白雾在灯光下蒸腾。扯了张厨房用纸擦干净手掌之后，光将灶台上的火关小再拿起手机，再次翻看起了那条被他标了星号的邮件。  
五分钟后。  
光抖着手把手机翻过来倒扣在桌上，脸半侧着垂下眼帘，这个角度让厨房暖黄色的灯光从侧面打在他面颊上，从额角到鼻梁仿佛铺着一条光带，但他面色惨白。  
俄顷，他伸手关上了灶台的火，怔怔地盯着水雾出神。

————————

事情往往急什么来什么。  
光放慢车速在坐标周边绕了好几圈硬是没在路上瞅见半个人影。心急如焚的光瞅瞅凌晨的公路上没人，索性龟速行驶着把头探出车窗，这下总算被他发现了点蹊跷之处——距离酒店不远的电话亭里似乎有人。  
光借着橙黄色的路灯低头看了眼手表：凌晨两点十分。这个点几乎不可能有人使用电话亭，除非是流浪汉的借宿或者……

‘那家伙不会喝醉了趴在里面吧？’

光略带无奈地想着，贼头贼脑地探头看了看路边摄像头的位置，卡着死角直接把车停在路边熄火拔了钥匙，甩上车门直奔电话亭。  
还没走近他就发现不对劲，狭小的电话亭里似乎挤着两个人：一个人站着，另一个似乎背靠着玻璃被抬了起来安放在内置储物架上，模模糊糊隔着单面磨砂玻璃能看见他那缕银白色的发丝混杂在棕色中，另一个却耸动着身体不知道在干什么。光不由地驱使自己奔跑了起来，他隐约感受到了不安和焦躁，冲过去猛地一把拉开电话亭的门，竟然出乎他意料地没有上锁。或许里面的人也没料到那么晚还会有人闯进来，陌生的男人半裸着下身惊愕地回头看向怒气滔天的光——看清楚场面的他差点崩断了理智的弦，没有分毫犹豫地拽着那个陌生男性的衣服后领把他拖了出来，还没等他惊慌失措地喊出“我是……”就干脆利落地一记勾拳轰了上去，正中他脆弱的下巴发出嘎嘣一声闷响，对方翻了个白眼声都没吭出来就后仰倒地没了动静，颤颤巍巍还暴露在空气中的老二晃了几下就慢慢萎了下去。

“你是谁关我屁事……反正不是什么好东西。”

光嘟嘟囔囔地踢了他一脚，也不知道有没有踢到他的那活，转身走回电话亭处理爱梅特赛尔克。他的情况不怎么乐观，或者说……太过色情了。  
微凉的夜风从敞开的电话亭吹在爱梅特赛尔克胸前大片裸露的皮肤上，即使是处于醉酒状态的他也不禁瑟缩了一下，皱着眉头想把自己蜷缩起来。光深深吸了口气踩了进去关上门，开始帮他解开被高举过头顶、捆在钢管上的双手。黑色细长的尼龙绳绑得整齐而精致，但又不会让人轻易挣脱。光本来想用刀划开绳索却又生怕伤到爱梅特，只能小心翼翼地用指甲尖将那个复杂的结掰开，这给他一种在拆礼物盒子上精致的蝴蝶结的错觉。他手腕的皮肤已经被深深地勒出了一轮轮的凹陷，泛着红紫色的淤痕让人忍不住想亲吻，于是光也确实这么做了，然后帮他轻轻搓揉着那些痕迹，即使他因此发出了几声疼痛的闷哼。

‘等下给他整几个烫鸡蛋滚滚淤血。’

光试图想点其他事情让自己分心，否则即使理智清醒他也克制不住自己的小兄弟即将像几小时后的朝阳那般冉冉升起。他抽了几张纸巾开始帮他擦小腹，星星点点的白色精液被人射在皮肤上，时间久了已经略微凝固了起来。光嫌弃地皱着眉头擦掉那些白浊，扯过敞开的衬衣仔细地帮他扣上扣子，被揉成团的丝质领带则是被光捡起塞进自己衣兜里。爱梅特脸颊上散乱的发梢慢慢顺着耳侧滑落，光正专心致志地帮他整理衣服，等他察觉到异样的时候爱梅特已经从那个狭隘的平台上滑落，一阵兵荒马乱中光只能托住他的臀部将他抱起，他熟练地搂住光的脖颈再把双腿环上他的腰夹紧磨蹭，在他耳边发出一声像是满足的喟叹。光艰涩地滚动喉结，他知道他身体的某一处已经彻底炽热挺硬起来了。

‘阿佛洛狄忒啊……’

光开始放空大脑试图回想文学课老师早八课上灌输的玩意，结果满脑子希腊神话的插图都被换上了爱梅特的脸。光僵硬地保持着搂抱的姿势扭过头去看他，微颤的、纤长的睫毛贴附在阴影下的眼睑处，苍白的皮肤上淡青的黑眼眶清晰可见。光不知道晚宴时候的爱梅特是否高傲地抬着他的头颅且光彩照人，锐利而明亮的眼神几乎令人不敢与之对视，他西装上的胸袋口夹着一根细长而精致的银链饰品，口袋方巾折叠成三角式样如他本人那般故作姿态的高雅复杂，但……他现在就像是一只鹰隼那样打开柔软的腹羽，任人摆布和索取。和他本人性格一样略微扎人的发尾末梢扫在光的颈窝处，酥痒感搔在光心底最柔软的那一层。

“你可真得小心点了，爱梅……哈迪斯。”

光咬牙切齿地凑在他耳边低语，哪怕他此时什么都听不见。  
抱着爱梅特从电话亭出来的光望着还躺着昏迷不醒的那人，一肚子无名火气无处发泄，便愤愤地给了他一脚把他踹开到路边，谁知听见嘎啦一声脆响，那人身上飞出去一个闪闪发亮的玩意，光停下脚步犹豫片刻还是先把身上这个大麻烦放回了车里，开了暖空调给他放平后座躺下后再去处理。  
过了不多会儿，光满脸阴沉地手里攥着一把东西走回了车上，他方才重新戴上手套仔细检查了从那人身上掉下来的东西——那是一枚微型摄像头，伪装成了领夹的模样。而他口袋上别着的钢笔被拧开后，光发现那是个带着插口和电源的录音笔。保险起见光又再次摸遍他的全身做了个检查，确保不残留任何可能让人抓住爱梅特把柄的物件，最后顺走了那人装有证件的钱包和手机，并捏起他的手指蘸蘸他自己嘴边被自己打出来的血迹，掏了张他自己的名片在背后印了几枚指纹。  
这是次有预谋的、针对爱梅特赛尔克的行动，要不是自己这个意外，恐怕接下来等着他的就是酒后乱性以及被人拍摄下淫乱的照片和音频证据了。但为什么要这么做呢？  
光骤然想起了不久前收到的那封加密邮件，被他自己标了星号的大段文字密密麻麻地向他试探着发出邀请，再过几天不给予回复的话它就会如同到来的方式一般消失得无影无踪。  
‘拂晓……’  
光默念着这个流传在萨雷安传说中的组织名，早在接到这份邀请时他便开始思索自己究竟有哪里值得被他们找到并施加关注，在今天的事情发现之前他仅仅是猜测，而现在初见倪端。光知道自己掌心正微微渗出一丝湿意来， 他不想往这个可能性的方向去想，但现实在背后使劲地推了他一把。光回到车边隔着车窗望着里面躺着的爱梅特，醉酒后的虚假温暖和车内的暖气烤得他已经甩掉了外套和裤子，赤裸着两条大白腿歪歪扭扭地蜷缩在后座睡到正香，眼睫鸦翅似的垂落下来，眼下的一层青灰仿佛是其投下的阴影。光内心微微一动，像是有颗石子被丢进湖面，荡起一圈圈难以平息的涟漪。  
路灯昏暗的暖黄色比起月光微弱的冷光要亮上不少，但也不足以让车里的人从背光的角度看清人的面孔。光抬手用中指关节用力揉按自己紧锁的眉头，摸出手机点开那封被他琢磨了几十遍的邮件，深深地吸了口气，让夜晚的冷风充分饱满地浸透了自己的肺，编辑文字的手指在屏幕上敲击出嗒嗒声，一时间周围朦胧且静谧得仿佛置身于梦境般的虚空中。

‘……我想知道选择我的原因，得到答案后我会选择是否接受。’

敲完最后几行字之后光喉结用力滑动了下，他按下了发送邮件的按键。他不清楚自己做下的这个决定最终会导致什么结果，只是安静地等待狂跳的心慢慢落回胸腔，摸着心口已经发芽许久的种子喃喃自语：

“虽然……但这次得让他有点教训才行……”

光盯着爱梅特赛尔克的睡颜看了会儿，随后拉开车门把自己钻进去，车内的灯光咔挞一声亮起，爱梅特口中嘟嘟囔囔地抬起手想遮挡亮光，毫无防备就轻易地被光钳制住手腕按在了后座，保险起见光再用领带蒙上了他的眼睛。  
倒上润滑之后爱梅特似乎被冰冷的液体激得弹动了一下，光沾湿手指后轻易地揉开了他的后穴，两根手指撑圆了洞口挤进去搅动。兴许是光难得粗暴的动作搞得爱梅特难受了，他开始扭着身体拼命躲开，忽然间又突兀地被按对了地方，两条腿不由自主猛地绞紧过来，拔高了音调嗯嗯叫着自己拱起了腰。  
阴茎被抚弄的刹那爱梅特打了个哆嗦，光猜想着他兴许是惊醒了，但对自己身处的状况一无所知，光索性加重了手上的力度搓弄着那根黏糊糊的阴茎，瞧见他低喘着后仰过头，轻轻翕动鼻翼像是在确认着什么。  
像猫一样，光微微弯起了嘴角感到有些好笑，但是很可惜而且巧合，今天他用的是旅馆的洗浴用品，味道和平时的不一样。

“……光？”

爱梅特犹豫了一下，试探性地问出了口，光早已打定了主意咬紧牙关一声不吭，没有得到回答的总裁不再开口，但光敏锐地察觉到他的呼吸声变得紊乱起来，饶有兴致地拉开自己的裤子拉链，让自己硬得发胀的性器挤进了那个还未扩张完全的入口。莽撞造成的疼痛使得爱梅特的身体猛地弹了起来，面色刹那间变得可以用惨白来形容。光赶忙费了些力气将他按住，他挣扎得厉害但一直死死地咬着嘴唇一声不吭，像是疼痛难耐地勾着脚尖在光的腰后无助地踢动。  
光没舍得拿爱梅特的钱买什么豪车，车内后座的空间狭小得很，两个成年男性挤着几乎没什么活动的空间，再加上光的力气确实不小，单手掐着爱梅特的两处手腕倒也没被他挣开。光吞了吞唾液稳住心情望向被他制服在身下的男人，被捏紧的手腕上瘀血还未褪去，白净纤长的手指曲起将泛着粉红色的指甲深深陷进掌中。  
光想伸手去掰，但又怕他趁机挣脱，犹豫半天最后只得作罢。他瞥见爱梅特没再动弹，而是别开头轻轻抽着气，胸口剧烈一起一伏地呼吸，绑在眼睛前的那根领带上晕染开了几滴深色的水渍。光当时心下一软，差点把建立的心理防线毁于一旦，闭了眼睛狠下心来开始伏在他背上动腰。香水的味道全方位地聚拢了过来，熟悉的香水后调里的香根草和橡木苔晕染着雪松木和浅薄的酒精味，像是被暴风雨冲刷过的海洋。他能感觉到爱梅特的身体在抖，尤其是弯折的腿和脚腕也缩着颤抖，身体撞到一起的时候他急促地喘，方才温热的手心现在汗湿着冰凉一片。  
光在心底叹着气，扶着爱梅特的腰往前压过去，摸上他滴水的性器撸动。都那么多次了，他当然知道怎么样才能让爱梅特舒服，圈起手指在茎身挑逗着上滑，温和地从冠状沟底下蹭过再握住整根套弄，指腹抵着顶端孔洞快速摩擦刮蹭，再沿着柱身下滑至根部的精囊打转。爱梅特的大腿根抖得厉害，光一边给他抚慰前面一边使劲顶着他敏感的那处撞，很快他就忍不住呻吟出声颤抖着射了出来，后穴随着射精的快感紧缩着绞住了光的性器。  
光见爱梅特终于放松了下来才松了口气，安抚地低头在他后背落了一串浅吻，紧接着捞起他的腰把阴茎整根抽出来又狠狠地捅进去。后入的姿势很容易插得很深，腰胯也都沾不到任何着力点，只能悬空着接受凶猛的冲撞。爱梅特在酒精的熏陶下被操弄地浑身软趴趴地发着抖，即便清楚自己在被陌生人玩弄身体，但高潮迭起得几乎难以反抗，这抽插的力度把自己顶得直往车门上撞，挺翘的性器像是清楚他的弱点一样在腺体上横冲直撞，腿根早已痉挛地有种要抽筋了的错觉，更可怕的是多余的酒液在腹腔逐渐积累起鼓胀感。他知道一旦被迫张开嘴后呻吟声就再也咽不回去了，因此勉强咬着鲜血淋漓的唇瓣克制着，只发出细弱的轻哼努力控制着自己的身体。而光完全没有意识到问题所在，只是仿佛永不停止那般强硬地撞击爱梅特饱受蹂躏的后穴，撑开肠壁抽插着将红肿的肠肉带出外翻，最后将浓稠的精液尽数射了出去。但出乎爱梅特意料的时这人竟然带了套，或许因为是极薄的关系，滚烫的肠道内仅仅感受到了凉意但并没有被粘液喷洒的感觉，快感带去的干性高潮却丝毫不减威力，他紧憋着的一口气从嘴边漏了出去，浪潮般的疲惫感涌上竟接着酒劲再次昏厥了过去。  
还俯趴在爱梅特身上喘气的光忽然有了一种熟悉的感觉，松开了手凑过去一看不由地哭笑不得，这人怎么这都能睡着？晃晃脑袋苦笑着收拾被弄得一片狼藉的后座，他自己记得带了套却忘了给爱梅特来一个，结果坐垫被他射得一塌糊涂。草草扯了点纸巾擦干净之后他给呼呼大睡的爱梅特盖了自己的外套，绕到驾驶座发动了车子。

——————————  
爱梅特再次醒来的瞬间就被堆积的前列腺快感送上了风口浪尖，仿佛是被引爆的炸药那般噼里啪啦在四肢中炸裂，他试图在激烈的狂插顶撞中稳住颠簸的理智，那种恐怖而陌生的压迫感只让他有种想呕吐的冲动，但内壁竟然期待着这种粗暴的对待，正恬不知耻地收紧。他只能张开嘴抽噎呜咽着去为自己汲取氧气，汗湿的头发凌乱地贴在脖颈上，手腕被那人以巨力紧扣着压过头顶，眼前除却无尽的黑暗便是自己泪水打湿粘黏的布料。强烈的刺激像是无穷无尽，高潮来临之际他听见自己掺杂欢愉痛苦各半的尖叫，短暂的意识模糊之后他感觉下半身像是浸泡在热水中……不，那不是感觉，是真实的。  
爱梅特愣神半晌后的大脑识别到了真相后轰地炸开，被快感不断捣弄的身体开始不自觉地痉挛，胃部骤然绞紧涌上一阵酸意。  
光突然被爱梅特连射带失禁尿了一身正愣着不知所措，见他难受地打着干呕把自己蜷缩起来赶忙松了手，发现爱梅特抬手捂着嘴猛地察觉到了什么，抱起他解了眼前蒙着的领带就往厕所冲。等他抱着马桶吐完，光已经迅速收拾好了透湿的床单返回厕所，搂着瘫软下来的人轻拍着后背，拧了根热毛巾给他擦脸。

“……”

爱梅特低着头任由光给他擦弄摆布，周围的气压低得迟钝如光都僵硬地不敢轻易出声。事后冷静下来想想自己确实干了操蛋事的他完全没胆子去看爱梅特的眼睛，无论他的眼神是憎恶还是轻蔑亦或是平静。光给他擦身的时候瞧见他自己掐出血的掌心心底一阵别扭，把他抱回干净的床铺后试探性地想凑过去吻他，面颊上清脆而突如其来的掌掴让光怔了一下，反应过来之后苦笑起来，轻轻道了句：

“抱歉。”

“你给我……滚出去。”

爱梅特狠狠地瞪着光伸了手指直指向门的方向，一字一顿又咬牙切齿地吐字，确保他能听清每一个音节。

“滚！”

光张了张嘴本还想再说点什么，但最终只是叹了口气，深深看了爱梅特一眼之后扭头离开卧室轻轻带上了门。在客厅转了几圈也没找到能写东西的纸，只得翻翻自己的书摸出课堂笔记本翻到最后撕了一页，再掏了一支黑水笔出来，思考片刻后简单交代了晚上发生的事情，以及桌上那堆零碎玩意。

哦等等，他们这样子应该算是结束了吧？  
也好，之后的事情别牵扯到他。

光写完要事又洋洋洒洒地把乱七八糟琐事写满了整张便签，搁下笔才后知后觉地意识到了什么，咬咬笔杆子把便签纸反过来再添了一句：

“谢谢一直以来的照顾，再见。”

午休的时候光等到了爱梅特赛尔克的第一个电话，他细嚼慢咽着自己带的饭没把它挂断，只是托着腮看手机在桌上震得打转。来电仅剩号码，备注的名字已经被他删除，但光不会认错这串数字。他暗暗数着来电的秒数，直到那通电话被自动接入语音留言，但他等了几秒没有听见任何人开口说话，那头的人挂断后给他重新拨了个号。  
同样地转入录音再被挂断。  
第三次拨号只持续了一半的时间，那头的人便干脆地挂掉了电话。  
光松了口气才发现那口米饭被他含得发甜，他那唾液中活跃的淀粉酶今天也在绝佳状态地工作，但爱梅特赛尔克的自尊心不会允许他拨打第四通电话。

于是两人便不再联系了。


End file.
